Pretear Fanfiction
by da.bunny.rules
Summary: It's a little violent and has a little gore. A normal battle with a seed has depressing results. Instead of the real Pretear, there is my own character.


I do not own Pretear.

I wrote this fic quite a while ago on loose leaf paper and found it when I was looking through all my notebooks for another story I'd written a long time ago.

I doubt anyone will like it and its kind depressing but yeah. I shall type it up and post it!

And instead of the actual pretear in here there is a different character created by my own mind.

* * *

The Leafe Knights were fighting yet another seed. This seed was inside a young Water Imp that went by the name of Leah, and had already consumed more than half of her body.

The Pretear, a young girl with long bright red hair, was merged with Hayate, Leafe Knight of wind. Both were fighting harder than they had ever fought before, desperately trying to save the imp.

The other Leafe Knights, fighting alongside the Pretear and Hayate, got worried when the Pretear began holding back the strength in her attacks.

"Mitte! Destroy the seed!" Go, Leafe Knight of fire, shouted at the Pretear.

"I refuse to destroy my friend!" the Pretear screamed, stopping her attacks completely and falling to her knees on the ground, tears falling from her eyes.

Sasame, Leafe Knight of sound, stopped fighting and went to Mitte's side, "I know it's hard, but you have to do it to save the world. No one wants to lose a friend but this time it's necessary. It's part of being a Pretear." He told her.

Mitte lifted her head to look up at him and glared, "When the hell did I decide to become the Pretear anyway?!" She shouted stubbornly.

"When Himeno died." Hayate's voice said from within her mind. Mitte mentally glared at him. She then looked from the dying trees around them, to Leah, and finally to the Leafe Knights –who were currently fighting as best they could.

She took a deep breath and stood up. She looked at Leah and whispered a soft sorry to her.

Leah's attacks on the Leafe Knights stopped for a short, barely noticeable moment. This told Mitte that she'd heard her.

Tears continued to fall as Mitte concentrated Hayate's power into a sword. She brought the sword deep into the Water Imp's abdomen, piercing through to the seed within her easily and destroying it.

Leah fell to the ground as soon the sword was released from her body. Mitte immediately broke from the merge with Hayate and went to the Imp's side, tears streaming from her eyes.

Without a heartbeat, Leah lay lifeless in Mitte's arms.

"I'm sorry, Mitte." Sasame told Mitte softly but was unheard through the girl's soft sobs.

Hayate turned away from the weeping girl, he couldn't bear to be helpless as the girl he'd come to know so well as stronger than steel crying.

"I-I can make new Leafe, right?" Mitte asked the Knights, through a soft, shaky voice, "I can just bring her back that way….can't I?" She sounded desperate.

"No. You'll die. You used too much power earlier, when you brought the small rabbits to life again." Sasame told her.

"I won't let her die. I have to help her." Mitte said her voice barely audible. It was obvious she wasn't listening to anyone.

"She's already dead! You can't help her!" Hayate shouted, desperately trying to stop her with words from what he knew she was about to attempt. He took a step closer to her but was repelled. The other Leafe Knights attacked at the new barrier around the young Pretear and the Water Imp, now realizing what the girl was doing. Hayate screamed words to Mitte, trying to get her to stop. Nothing was getting through.

A dark violet colored light began to develop around Mitte and a barely visible lighter shade of violet appeared around Leah's body. As Leafe was transferred Mitte's aura grew dimmer and dimmer, and Leah's darker and darker.

The Knights were desperately trying to get through the barrier but not one attack or word was working. Barriers being a specialty of Mitte's, they had no chance. The only thing they could really do was watch as their Pretear slowly died.

Mitte's aura was just barely visible now. When the last drop of her power left her she collapsed, along with the barrier.

The Knights were at her side the second the barrier had dropped, Hayate being the first to reach her. He shook her shoulders, desperately trying to get a reaction of any kind from her, though he knew it was futile.

"She's gone." Sasame whispered solemnly, not to anyone in particular.

The kids began to cry.

Hayate was clutching tightly to Mitte's body, his face buried in her hair, tears freely falling from his eyes.

"We'll give her a proper burial in Leafeania." Kei, Leafe Knight of Light told him. He looked at Leah's body, laying next to Mitte's, a faint violet glow around it. He knelt beside her and just barely touched her shoulder. The body glowed slightly and disappeared, becoming a part of the earth. A few daisies appeared where her body had been.

"She didn't even manage to save her…" Go said sorrowfully.

Hayate stood, holding Mitte's body in his arms, "I'll do it myself." He told the Knights and walked off.

Back on Leafeania, he walked to the woods where a small hill, covered with beautiful white lilies, was and placed her body gently on top. He then knelt next to her and brought out a dagger from his sleeve.

"I love you." He whispered before plunging the dagger into his heart.

The other Leafe Knights, feeling as though Hayate needed some time alone, waited at their small home. The adults began to worry when some time had passed and Hayate had not returned. The three -Kei, Sasame, and Go- set off into the wood in search for him.

They found Hayate, but were too late.

Kei and Go couldn't hold back anymore tears. Sasame continued to stay strong, though inside he too was in tears.

"We should tell the little ones and have a burial for both." He said emotion absent.

Moments later the children were with them and the bodies buried before the hill of lilies. Two roses in a light shade of purple appeared on the graves.

"They'll come back won't they?"Mannen, Leafe Knight of ice asked Sasame.

"No." He was told.

"What about the Knights of wind and telepathy?" Mannen asked, astonished.

"They are no more." Kei said.

Rain began to fall, as did Sasame's tears.

* * *

Ok so there we are. My story, one of the only stories that is finished and isn't hella long.

Tell me what you think ^.^


End file.
